memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Daedalus class
For the refit Daedalus class, see Daedalus class (mark II). The Daedalus class, also known as the BC-304 or 304 or Daedalus class warship or Daedalus class battlecruiser, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Federation and Stargate Command in 2379. As of 2389, seventeen Daedalus-class warships have been built. These 304s are the ''Daedalus'', ''Odyssey'', ''Churchihill'', Soujourner, ''Korolev'', ''Apollo'', ''Sun Tzu'', ''Orion'', ''Janet Fraiser'', ''Aurora'', ''Tria'', ''Phoenix'', ''Kingston'', ''Elizabeth Weir'', ''Valiant'' and the ''George Hammond'' and the ''Jacob Carter''. 22 are known to be in active service. One 304, the ''Korolev'', was given to the Russians, while the another 304, the ''Sun Tzu'', is operated by the Chinese. The [[USS Aurora (NCC-16879)|USS Aurora]] was destroyed during the Battle of Kaleb IV in 2385 during the Xindi War. Another 304, the ''Sojourner'' was destroyed in 2387 during the Battle of Capella IV by the Narada. Overview Although referred to as "sister ships" to the (BC-303) Prometheus, the 304s differ significantly in their design and technology. While the Prometheus was originally built with less powerful phasers, the 304s incorporated type 10 phasers and type 11 phasers and later quantum phasers. Later, the Daedalus and Apollo were also updated with these weapons. It is assumed that all future ships will be provided with these weapons as well. While the Prometheus was originally built with reverse-engineered Goa'uld technology and salvaged equipment such as the Transportation rings, the 304s incorporated Asgard technology in their original design. All 304 class ships are equipped with Asgard sensors and transporters. History ]] Originally, the Prometheus proved itself to be a capable warship, with several more ships of the BC-303-class planned for construction. It immediately became one of Stargate Command's most important project. Currently, seventy percent of the SGC's operating resources has been transferred to the construction of Daedalus-class vessels.The first vessel of the class was the ''Daedalus'', which was introduced in 2379. Upon its completion, the ship was immediately assigned to Starbase Atlantis to assist the starbase in fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. As of 2387, twelve Daedalus-class warships have been built. Eleven are known to be in active service. One 304 the ''Sojourner'' was destroyed in 2387 during the Battle of Capella IV by the Narada. Locations Bridge The bridge of the BC-304 is located in the structure at the beginning of the ship's neck. While BC-304s differ significantly in several key aspects from the BC-303, the bridge layout is relatively similar. The forward view viewscreen has been redesigned and is wider to allow a greater visual field. This is particularly useful during battle situations, allowing several officers to make suggestions about how to proceed without obstructing the captain's chair. Also built into the forward viewscreen is a Heads up display. The captain's chair is located in the front section of the bridge and is centered several meters behind the forward view port. A tactical officer sits to the right of the captain, a helmsman to the left. These are the only chairs present on the bridge, with the remaining bridge terminals being operated from the standing position. A large map display is located in the rear section of the bridge. This display is illuminated in a different color for each BC-304, being green on the Daedalus, orange on the Odyssey, white on the Apollo, purple of the Korolev, and orange on the George Hammond. Originally, a static illuminated panel was integrated into the right and left walls of the bridge's forward section. These have since been replaced with a plaque that denotes the identity of the particular BC-304 on the right wall, and a computer terminal on the left wall. Engineering The engineering deck consists of a small room containing a number of computer terminals and displays. As of the refit to the class in 2381, a large Asgard terminal is located in engineering. It is large enough to accommodate approximately a dozen personnel at any given time. A view port overlooking the Asgard hyperdrive can be found at the aft end of the chamber. Tasks from systems diagnostics to the deployment of weapons can be carried out here. File:EngineeringHermoidTerminalDaedalusAllies.jpg|Hermiod's terminal on the Daedalus File:EngineeringSeenFromCameraDaedalusTheIntruder.jpg|The entirety of engineering, as seen from a security camera File:EngineeringAsgardTerminalDaedalusSearchAndRescue.jpg|An Asgard terminal on the Daedalus Hangar bay BC-304s possess two large hangar bays - one located on each side of the ship. They are able to carry twice as many F-302 fighter-interceptors as the BC-303 — eight in each of its two hangar bays, for a total of 16. However, while some BC-304s are known to carry a full complement, the Daedalus has occasionally been seen carrying fighters only in its starboard hangar. The hangars of the BC-304 are large enough to accommodate a number of other ships, including Puddle Jumpers and Wraith scout ships. Additionally, an Al'kesh is able to barely fit into the hangar bay. The entrance of each hangar possesses a large airtight bulkhead. Once opened, a shield is projected over each hangar bay door. This shield allows for the passage of F-302s into and out of the bay while active, while simultaneously preventing decompression from occurring. This shield appears to operate independently of the BC-304's main shield system; it is projected as a plane over the hangar bay doors, whereas the ship's main shield forms a bubble around the entire vessel. File:302BayExteriorIntruder.jpg|An F-302 launches from the hangar File:304HangerShield.jpg|The shield surrounding the hangar File:FlightDeckDaedalus.jpg|The interior of the Daedalus F-302 bay Sickbay The sickbay of 304s are nearly identical to the one on board the Prometheus. They contain several rooms with biobeds and likely storage rooms, stocked with all manner of medications for the crew members, as well as equipment to support the crew during injuries that would be likely to be sustained on board ship. A surgical suite is also part of sickbay. File:304InfirmaryDaedalusTheLostTribe.jpg|The sickbay aboard the Daedalus File:304InfirmaryDaedalusSateda11.jpg|The sickbay as seen from an exterior hallway File:304InfirmarySearchAndRescue.jpg|A patient being treated Bomb bay At least one 304, the Apollo, featured a large bomb bay built into the underside of the ship, capable of deploying the Horizon weapons platform. A control room just aft of the bay included a set of observation windows, arranged much like the ship's engine room. So far, it has only been mentioned in relation to the Apollo, and no corresponding bay doors appear on the underside of the Daedalus; it's unclear whether any other 304s were so equipped, or if the Apollo constitutes a new variant of the class. File:ApolloBombbayControlRoomFirstStrike.jpg|The control room overlooking the bay File:ApolloBombayFirstStrike.jpg|The doors of the bomb bay opening File:ApolloBombBay11.jpg|The Apollo deploys Horizon Mess hall As the BC-304s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, a mess hall is available to off-duty personnel. It is located on the starboard side of the ship, offering a view port into space. Hot coffee other drinks are available in the mess, no matter the time of day. File:304MessHallFirstContact.jpg|A 304 mess hall File:304MessHallDaedalusSateda.jpg|A 304 mess hall File:304MessHallTheIntruder.jpg|A 304 mess hall Observation deck BC-304s posses at least one observation deck. Such rooms are located against the outer walls of the ship, consisting of a large window as to allow for a wide view into space. A large padded bench stands a few feet behind this window. A computer display is mounted into the wall directly opposite the main window and is surrounded by a computer terminal. File:EliHammondWindowAirPart1.jpg|An exterior view of the observation deck File:EliHammondObservationDeckAirPart1.jpg|An interior view of the observation deck File:Jean,Rodney,&Sam.jpg|The observation deck on board the Daedalus Brig The brig on a 304 was a small, unadorned room not dissimilar to the ship's storage compartments; it contained a surveillance camera through which the prisoners could be observed. Though apparently designed for only a single occupant, it has been used to hold up to four people, indicating there may be only one such room on the ship. It has been used to imprison James Marrick when he created new Replicators that took over his body in that cell on board the Odyssey. File:304BrigEnemyAtTheGate.jpg|The interior of the brig, on board the Daedalus File:304BrigOuterDoorArkOfTruth.jpg|The brig's exterior File:304 Brig.jpg|The brig on board Odyssey Cargo holds While the hangar bays of the BC-304 are often used to store cargo, BC-304s additionally possess a number of smaller, independent cargo holds. Some of these can be quite large, easily accommodating upward of thirty crew members; such holds are often used to store a variety of industrial equipment. Other, much smaller, holds have been used to store food. File:OdysseyCargoHoldArkOfTruth.jpg|A cargo hold aboard the Odyssey storing several industrial containers File:OdysseyHijackRoom11.jpg|A cargo hold holding a number of crewmen File:304FoodStorageRoomUnending.jpg|A cargo hold utilized for food storage, on board the Odyssey Briefing room 304s are designed with a briefing room, in which the captain can meet with senior officers for briefing before difficult/complex or strategic operations. The 304s' briefing room is a spacious room with a high ceiling, paneled in gray tones and equipped with large florescent lighting fixtures on the ceiling. It is dominated with a large black meeting table, and lined with several chairs along the sides. Behind the captain's chair is a large flat screen monitor built into the wall. As a screensaver, it displays the seal of the ship with the ship name at the top and the registry number of the ship along the bottom. Asgard knowledge room The Asgard knowledge room is a room on board the Odyssey. The room contains a curved holographic display which is linked into the Asgard computer core. It can display the information stored in it to the user on a larger display than the one on the core itself and so can by used to search the database and study its contents in more detail and with greater ease. Dr. Daniel Jackson used it to pass time on board Odyssey when it was trapped in a time dilation field, evading attack by Xindi warships. Crew quarters 304s contain a number of relative spacious crew quarters. While the location of the entirety of them are unknown, several are positioned along the hull of the ship, allowing for a view into space via window. Armory There are several armories on a 304. It is unknown how many armories existed, but they appear to be small and packed with various weapons. They are known to contain Federation and Goa'uld weapons. The armory on the Daedalus was used to arm Ronon Dex and Dr. Jennifer Keller when the Xindi hijacked the ship, and would later have been used to arm the rest of the crew had the Xindi not retreated to their ship. Airlocks Several airlocks line the slender mid-section of the ship. Airlocks may be vented through initiating a venting sequence controlled through the computer consoles, or performing a manual override to open the door via a control keypad. Gym The BC-304 is equipped with a gym containing a variety of exercise equipment including treadmills, exercise bikes, and weights. The gym is located in a large room with a high ceiling. The room's center is large and open, which provides ample space for crew members to spar. Technology The 304s boast a large amount of incredibly advanced technology, most of which came from the Asgard, which helps make 304s a formidable craft, capable of rivaling the spaceships of most races. In contrast to its predecessor, the BC-303, the new Daedalus-class ships had several significant advantages in that the more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than added on afterwards. Sensors and communications The BC-304 possesses an advanced array of Asgard sensors which can be utilized to scan a finite area of space in relatively close proximity to the BC-304. The capability of these sensors can, however, be increased by performing a variety of modifications; by increasing the power allocated to the sensor arrays by five-fold, the Apollo was able to scan the entirety of a narrow corridor of space between Lantea and M12-578. However, due to the shear vastness of space, a minimum of 50 brief warp jumps were required to scan over this relatively short distance. The BC-304 additionally features a Long-range transmitter capable of broadcasting through subspace. This transmitter is located with a series of other communications-related equipment, including an Asgard sensor array used for the targeting system of the BC-304's Asgard transporters, at the top-rear port section of the ship. (SGA: "The Intruder") There are additional sensors located at various positions across the BC-304's hull, including in an array located on the nose section of the ship. Shields Asgard-designed energy shields serve as the primary defense of the BC-304. These shields create an elliptical "bubble" around the ship that absorb and diffuse the energy from incoming weapons fire. Despite being incredibly resilient, these shields will gradually weaken under sustained fire, though the rate at which they weaken is dependent upon the severity of the fire they're repelling. As these shields begin to weaken, energy from the attack will begin to bleed through and cause damage to the hull of the ship. Although additional energy can be allocated to the shield bubble to reinforce it, the only way for the BC-304's shields to ultimately survive a continual bombardment is for the ship to withdraw from an engagement to give them time to recharge. Energy shields are the primary defense technology used by 304s. The technology was shared by the Asgard with the Federation after their contributions in defeating the Replicators, and so the Earth-designed Daedalus-class warships are protected by Asgard shields, giving them a great advantage over the space-faring races of the Milky Way galaxy. The effectiveness of the BC-304's shield is similarly dependent upon the amount of energy it is supplied. For reference, when powered by conventional means, the BC-304's shields are able to withstand approximately three direct shots from the primary weapon of an Xindi-Reptilian warship. When powered by a ZPM, the BC-304's shields are able to withstand well over a dozen. Asgard transporters The Asgard first allowed the Federation access to a very basic form of their beaming technology, which they included on the Prometheus during a refit around 2367. In 2379, the Asgard provided Earth's first Daedalus-class ship with a much more advanced form of beaming technology. However, they placed a series of fail-safes into the transporters to prevent the humans from using the technology offensively. Despite this, the Daedalus used its transporters to beam photon torpedoes onto several Xindi warships (with begrudging help from an Asgard), destroying them. The Xindi, however, were able to develop jamming codes that prevented the transporters from obtaining a lock, making the transporters all but useless against them. Shields have also proven to be just effective as jamming devices. The Korolev failed to get a clear lock as they tried to beam photon torpedoes onto Xindi warships. The transporters are unable to work through either the 304's shields or the enemy ship's shields, shown when the Odyssey was only able to beam Doctor Daniel Jackson out of an Xindi-Reptilian warship when its shields were lowered and when the Daedalus had to lower its shields to beam up Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. If the ship is in the middle of a battle, this is inadvisable as lowering the shields renders the 304 vulnerable for a few seconds while it uses the transporter. Transportation rings In addition to the Asgard transporters the 304s also possesses Transportation rings as a means for transportation. Transportation rings are used to transport people or objects over short distances, from ship to ship, or even to a nearby planet. Transportation rings were originally designed by the Ancients, but have since been used by a wide variety of races. The BC-303, the Prometheus, was the first Federation ship to use Transportation rings, but the technology has since been passed on to the Daedalus-class ships. It is unknown whether the Federation steal Transportation rings from other races, like the Goa'uld, or if they construct them themselves but the former is more likely. As, like the Goa'uld, the ship's computer has no control over the rings, likely because they are often considered a security risk when enemies wish to board the ship as the crew have no way to shut the rings off. Life support system The BC-304 is equipped with a main and backup life support system. This system has the capacity to provide a breathable atmosphere for the approximately 250-member crew, in addition to a reasonably large number of passengers. Ultimately, the number of passengers the ship may transport is limited by the capacity of this system. With the system deactivated, there is enough breathable air remaining on the ship to support the crew for 9 hours, after which point the CO2 levels on board will reach critical levels. Computer systems BC-304s are equipped with hundreds of individual computers with dozens of backup systems and redundancies. Many of these computers are interconnected, with several of the more-complex systems, like navigation and propulsion, requiring a certain amount of interconnectivity to properly function. Certain systems, including life support, are deliberately isolated, however, as to prevent them from being compromised by problems in other systems. A combination of conventional Earth-based computer systems and Asgard computer systems are utilized on the BC-304, both of which are integrated together. As such, both conventional and Asgard computer terminals are present across the ship. File:304ComputerTerminalCompanyOfThieves.jpg|An engineering terminal aboard a BC-304 File:OdysseyTargetingComputerCompanyOfThieves.jpg|A BC-304's targeting system File:304TerminalAurora.jpg|A bridge terminal on board a BC-304 Asgard computer core The Asgard computer core is a database of all the knowledge of the Asgard. The computer core includes a knowledge base of the entire Asgard history, interactive holograms of every Asgard, time dilation technology, and an independent power source. These features likely only scratch the surface of the device's full capability. The Asgard gave this to the Federation as a gift. The Asgard installed it on the Odyssey in 2379 before committing mass-suicide. It is unknown whether the computer core was installed on any other Daedalus-class ship. Although that seems unlikely, the Phoenix had a room which contained an Asgard computer core in an alternate timeline. Cloak The Daedalus-class ship Odyssey also acquired a very effective cloaking device of Ancient design from Dr. Daniel Jackson, who at the time possessed Ancient knowledge. At first, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had trouble getting the ship to decloak. However, they were eventually able to cloak and decloak the ship by simply pressing a few buttons. It is unknown if any of the other Daedalus-class ships possess this ability. Jackson claimed that "having a Zero Point Module helps" so it's possible he utilized the ZPM on the ship in some manner while creating its cloak, or that it was not as efficient as those on other ships and required levels of power only a ZPM could provide. He probably adjusted the shields in some way, similar to the Ancient Puddle Jumpers. Subspace capacitor (Alternate reality) The subspace capacitor was a power generating system created by a parallel version of the Atlantis expedition. It could reach a "near-Zero Point Module" level of energy, though it is unknown what the term 'near' exactly was. Like a ZPM, it draws energy from subspace. Since it does not draw from a limited, contained area of subspace, but instead draws energy from our subspace time a Subspace capacitor is a renewable energy source. However, there is a limit on how much power can be stored and made available at one time. Tractor beam The possessed a tractor beam which could be used to pull smaller ships into its 302 bays. Weapons The Daedalus-class is armed with type 10 phasers and type 11 phasers, later quantum phasers and photon torpedoes. At least one ship, the Apollo, is known to have the Horizon weapon system. Among the warheads 304s are known to carry are Mark III, Mark VIII, and Mark IX. It is unknown if some of these 304s may carry conventional warheads to attack an enemy ship. However, it is also known that 304s still carry missiles as a secondary weapon in case their quantum phasers fail. The system consists of a large, bullet-shaped delivery module containing ten missiles, six with Mark IX tactical warheads and four decoys. The device can be carried in the bomb bay of a 304 like the Apollo. Deployed from orbit, the module's three rocket engines propel it into the atmosphere; these rockets shut down and the missiles themselves are released about twelve seconds prior to impact, finding individual targets and detonating simultaneously. The total time from launch to detonation is about one minute. It is unknown if the other 304's have this weapon system and a bomb bay. Quantum phasers were placed on the Odyssey in a mass upgrade, providing the ship with a means to effectively fight the Xindi. These weapons were eventually equipped on both the Daedalus and the Apollo, which put them to good use almost immediately when they used them to rapidly destroy the ''Aurora''-class battleships that the Asurans were deploying in the Alpha Quadrant. In an alternate timeline, these weapons were also equipped to the Phoenix, and used to destroy Klingon warships in even fewer hits than Xindi warships and Aurora-class warships. It is more than likely that these weapons will be installed on all other 304s as well. The beam weapons can penetrate the shields of the Xindi, Asuran, and probably the Lucian Alliance warships. The Daedalus class ships have Naquadah enhanced torpedoes. Horizon weapons system The system consists of a large, bullet-shaped delivery module containing ten missiles, six with Mark IX tactical warheads and four decoys. The device can be carried in the bomb bay of a 304 like the Apollo. Deployed from orbit, the module's three rocket engines propel it into the atmosphere; these rockets shut down and the missiles themselves are released about twelve seconds prior to impact, finding individual targets and detonating simultaneously. The total time from launch to detonation is about one minute. It is unknown if the other 304's have this weapon system and a bomb bay. Battle complement Being a deep space carrier, the Daedalus-class carries a complement of several F-302 fighter-interceptors. The F-302s were originally used by the Daedalus-class' predecessor, the BC-303. The 304s can carry twice as many F-302s than the BC-303, however. It can carry two squadrons of eight F-302s, a total of sixteen fighter interceptors. The F-302s are mostly used in dogfights against other alien fighters. However, they have also proved effective in disabling the warp engines of Xindi warships. The F-302s can be fitted with quantum torpedoes if necessary to attack Xindi ships or other ships. Roles The 304's are designed as a battlecruiser and a deepspace cruiser. It is a battle cruiser because of its fire power and effectiveness in ship-to-ship combat. For example, it has enough power to pierce some of the most advanced shielding known as well as take 14 hits from Xindi weapons before the shield fails. It is also a deepspace cruiser because of its ability to travel at intergalactic speeds for great distances. Known 304's * (NCC-729631) - Fast Attack Wing - Colonel Steven Caldwell * (NCC-8731) - Colonel Cameron Mitchell, formerly Colonel Paul Emerson, Colonel Ian Davidson * (NCC-73705) - Colonel Chekov * (NCC-32704) - Second Tactical Wing - Colonel Abraham Ellis * (NCC-23275) - Lieutenant Colonel Yin, Chinese crew * (NCC-76325) formerly the USS Phoenix (destroyed in an alternate timeline) - Second Tactical Wing - Lieutenant General Samantha Carter * (NCC-43815) - Colonel Mariah Tyson * (NCC-43817) - Unknown * (NCC-60737) - Colonel Elizabeth Wilson * (NCC-40742) - Unknown * (NCC-37421) - Unknown * (NCC-37504) - Unknown (destroyed in 2387 during the Battle of Capella IV by the Narada) * (NCC-77835) - Unknown * (NCC-7986) - Captain John Tyson * (NCC-80001) - Lieutenant Colonel Jenna Wilson * (NCC-16879) - Colonel Via Sanders (destroyed in 2385 during the Battle of Kaleb IV) * (NCC-1707) - Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel William Tyson * (NCC-1647-A) - Colonel Jessica Rivers * (NCC-8789) - Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Miranda Keyes * (NCC-14567) - Unknown (launched in 2390) * (NCC-17654) - Unknown (launched in 2390) * (NCC-17642) - Unknown (launched in 2391) * (NCC-18653) - Unknown (launched in 2391) Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starfleet Modernization Program Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Federation battlecruiser classes